You Don't Know the True Me
by MajorCartooniac
Summary: Lloyd was learning all he could since he found out that he was the Green Ninja. He wanted to be strong, like Cole. Fast, like Jay. Smart, like Zane. Likeable, like Kai. Wise, like Uncle. They were people he could learn from. But Nya? No way. What could he possibly learn from her? Lloyd / Nya brotherly stuff T for paranoia NON-SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I am officially joining the Ninjago fandom! Jaya forever! Sorry, Cole. It's just wrong. Anyways, this is set after "The Green Ninja" and before "All of Nothing". This story is brotherly fluffy stuff, no romantic junk. (Except some slight Jaya) Enjoy!**

Lloyd concentrated. Ever since he found out that he was the destined Green Ninja, he had been trying to master an element, starting with fire.

That meant he was working with Kai, the person he got along with the most out of the group. Despite his effort, it wasn't really working.

"Lloyd, concentrate."

"Hmm?"

"You need to concentrate to be able to summon even the tiniest of flames." Weirdly enough, Kai actually sounded a bit wise and like a teacher should.

"I'm trying! Stop bugging me so I can actually concentrate."

So Kai went quite. So Lloyd concentrated.

He imagined a small flame from a candle, except his finger was the waxy candlestick. Still didn't work. He tried a different tack. Lloyd tried to be angry, get mad about something maybe that would break down whatever was holding him back. He remembered when Pythor betrayed him.

Now that was frustrating. He thought Pythor a friend, and a good one at that, whilst he was secretly planning to usurp him. His anger sparked something inside of him, something he didn't know what he had. He tried to remember more.

When he first met the Ninja, they totally underestimated him, treated him like a kid, like he wasn't even worth their attention. When he ironically was the one who they were destined to protect; the Green Ninja. When he moved in with the Ninja, they treated him terribly. The thoughts added more kindling to the growing fire.

He could feel it, the anger thing was working! He could feel it welling up, pressing against that invisible barrier. It gained spider web cracks, which deepened into bigger cracks—it was breaking! Almost there, he just needed to think angry, one more angry thought—

"Told you he couldn't do it."

That was the last straw. The dam broke, all his anger flooding up his arms, into his fingers, which tingled with the sensation.

He opened his eyes. Both his hands were engulfed in flames.

"Don't ever say that again, Cole."

And with that, he fisted his hands, extinguishing his newfound flame, and stormed out of the room. As he left, he heard the fleeting whispers of the others,

"Cole, you shouldn't be so harsh on him. He's just a little kid." Stupid Zane. He wasn't a little kid anymore!

"He should actually be doing something! He's the Great Green Ninja after all!" Cole the antagonist.

"I thought he was doing well, he at least managed to create a flame." Thanks for the support, Kai.

"But it went out just as quickly!" Jay. Always the pessimist.

They didn't have any more time to comment on his performance, _"Guys, the Serpentine have been spotted again! Get on the bridge A.S.A.P!"_ Nya's voice came over the loudspeaker system.

Forgetting the previous situation, Lloyd headed over to the bridge as well. When he got there, Nya had already briefed the Ninja on the situation and how to handle it. Uncle Wu was there too.

"Hurry, Ninja, lives are at stake."

The older Ninja pulled their masks over their heads and prepared to jump down. Lloyd knew better to ask, but it wouldn't hurt to try, right?

"Uncle, can I join them?" Lloyd didn't even sigh at his Uncle's response, he should have known better.

"No. You need more training." Defeated, he sulked over to the steering wheel of the ship just in time to catch the Ninja yelling what they yell way too often for his liking, "Ninja, GO!" and fall earthbound. He watched them, longing to be able to join them and fight the stupid Serpentine. Once they disappeared out of sight, he headed to the dojo so that he may someday join them.

He practiced summoning fire, it had gotten easier once he broke the initial barrier, but it was still difficult. After a few minutes, he could sustain a flame on his hand for about ten seconds before it winked out of existence.

A few more minutes later, he sensed a presence by the door way of the dojo. It could only be Nya, the groups' personal nurse. His Uncle was probably meditating. She probably wanted to check up on him—while he had been captured by the snakes, the flame in his hands grew bigger, they hadn't really fed or nourished him, so he was still a bit malnourished and dehydrated.

"I'm not really hungry or thirsty at the moment." He said dismissively, he needed to concentrate and master fire and all the other elements as soon as possible.

"I wasn't checking up on you, I wanted to know if you wanted to spar. Maybe I can give you a few tips on fighting."

That broke his concentration. Him? Against Nya? He would surely win. She couldn't fight. Yes, she was almost a sister to him, and she was very smart and inventive but she wasn't someone he could learn from, like the others.

He laughed, "Okay, but don't complain when I kick your butt."

She just smiled sweetly, "Same goes for you." She grabbed a bo staff from the shelf of weapons in the corner. "Do you want a weapon?"

He shook his head, "Nah. I don't need one to beat you." He boasted.

"Okay then." She flipped a switch on the wall of The Bounty, and all the practice equipment slowly inserted itself into the floor with a low, mechanic growl. She made her way through the disappearing equipment with an ease and grace none of the other, older ninja possessed. That made Lloyd rethink and re-evaluate his opponent. She held herself in a stance that made him think that she was an experienced fighter. She was obviously experienced with a bo staff, as she was twirling it all around the place. Maybe she had an ounce of skill… but the thought made him laugh in his head. Surely not.

"I'm ready," Nya said as she bowed to him, and he returned the gesture. When she looked up, the expression was one of complete calm.

He charged. And suddenly she wasn't there anymore.

"Don't make it so obvious that you were going to charge. I could see it in your posture." Her voice came from behind him. She must have flipped over him.

He whirled around, only to see Nya in the same stance as before.

"Try again." So he did. He started to circle her.

"Keep your hands up." She tried to hit him around the forearm, but Lloyd either dodged or blocked.

"Make sure you're always light on your feet." She said. What did that mean? He soon found out, in an instant, she dropped low to the ground and spun with her bo staff in hand, making him trip and fall backwards.

"Get up quickly, your next opponent won't wait for you." She tried stepping on his chest repeatedly, but he quickly rolled out of the way. Performing a backwards somersault, he jumped up from his hands and knees.

Maybe she was better than he thought.

They sparred like that for about fifteen minutes, with her giving advice every now and then, him gaining a new perspective on how he thought about Nya. She was quickly becoming a harder and harder opponent, she was going easy on him. But he was definitely getting better at fighting, ironically it was the same situation he was in not so long ago. They were both underestimated, and only now showing their true potential.

By the end of their mini lesson, they were both sweating and breathing and heavily, hair and clothes messed up, but smiling all the same.

"Thanks for that." He smiled at her. She smiled right back.

"Any time." 

**Okay, that's it for now! I plan to have about four chapters for Lloyd and Nya, then if you guys want, you van suggest some plot lines. They should be along the lines of this one: Someone gains a new, refreshing perspective on someone else. For example, they might learn how Jay has a dark side or how Lord Garmadon has a sweet side or something like that. Please review!**

" **See" you guys next time!**

 **A Question for my Fellow Ninjago-ers: Who do you think is the most underestimated person in the show?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. I'm truly astonished. Five reviews? THANK YOU DOODS SO MUCH! I smiled so much my friends asked if I was on a sugar rush. I told them no, and they just raised one eyebrow and asked where my stash of chocolate was. Anyways, here's the part you guys actually want to read! (Part two to the first chapter)**

 **~)0(~**

Lloyd was tired of waiting for the Ninja to return from their missions. Very often, he got bored and went to practice his powers. He was much better with fire now, he could shoot fireballs from his palms and could sustain a flame for more than ten minutes. He was now trying to learn how to control it without him touching it, like if they had to put out a fire, he could just imagine it gone and it would be so. He was making progress from a candle flame to a stovetop burner.

Another progress thing he was very proud of, he was starting to master earth. They had started his training by giving him a pile of sand to see how good his control over the individual grains was. He was separating them by color, light and dark and he could pull about five grains from the pile at a time now. Cole was coaching him on how his emotions helped. With fire, it was anger, but with earth, it was calmness. How levelheaded he was.

It was painfully slow progress. He hoped he could learn some more advanced moves soon.

He also enjoyed taking lessons from Nya now, with the Ninja being gone half the time, his next one in a few minutes. Lately, she had been teaching him how to handle emergency medical situations. With all the dangerous adventures and the injuries the Ninja came back with, he was really going to need it. He had already learned CPR, how to position the victim, and how to jumpstart their body, if needed. But the one thing he couldn't bring himself to do was the kissing. Ugh. Kissing one of the guys? Yuck! Nya had called it mouth-to-mouth. He called it kissing. Whatever it was called, he didn't think that he could do it.

He went into the kitchen, hoping to grab a snack before heading to his lesson. But his luck ran out when he saw a pair of familiar amber eyes.

"You don't, by any chance, know how to sew, do you Lloyd?"

 **~)0(~**

"I'm going to learn how to _what?!_ " Lloyd exclaimed.

"Learn how to relocate an arm? Yes. Yes, you are." Nya's voice had a note of finality in it, like how Uncle Wu's was when Lloyd asked for extra helpings of dessert. "When a limb is dislocated, it means the bone is out of its sockets. Normally, it happens when extreme pressure pops the bone out of its socket. It would need to be reset quickly, because if it stays dislocated for a long time, it may cause permanent damage to the muscles of that limb."

Lloyd had to close his eyes when she showed him pictures of it. The way the arm looked was completely unnatural and alien to him. It was also very, very creepy and disturbing to see. He wondered how Nya could stand to look at something so grotesque.

"Eww! How can your arm be at such an angle?" He squealed as he pulled his knees up to his chest, as though the action would somehow protect him from the scary photos. He was sitting on a stool in front of the gigantic monitor in the bridge.

Nya rolled her eyes, "Because it's _dislocated_ , silly." She changed the picture to something more pleasant. It was a diagram of a person suffering from a dislocated arm. Thank goodness it was a cartoon. The green clad soon-to-be ninja was very close to letting his breakfast make a reappearance.

"There are a few different ways to reset your arm," she began. Nya held her arms at a ninety degree angle in front of her face, like she was blocking an attack.

"Get the patient to move his or her arm in this position." She helped move his arm so that he was imitating the cartoon person in the diagram. "Then you move your arms out to the side." It looked like they were playing peek-a-boo.

"I don't see why I should learn how to do this." Lloyd whined.

Nya's expression hardened, and suddenly he was looking at the True Nya, as he liked to call her. It was the same Nya he encountered when he sparred her a few weeks ago. In the True Nya's eye, you could still see the same amount of caring and spark of creativity and intelligence, but there was an underlying tone, like underneath all the kindness, there was a layer of iron.

She may not have been like the other, older Ninja, but she had a will stronger than Cole's strength and a mind possibly sharper than Jay's or Zane's, and she had an air of friendliness about her that made you want to open up and confess to everything because she would comfort you and not judge you on what you did.

In other words, she was everything the other Ninja were not. Which, sometimes, could be exactly what Lloyd needed.

Nya continued to show him the different ways to relocate an arm, until the intercom burst into life.

" _Nya! Prepare the medical bay at once!"_ *Zane's normally monotone voice sounded unfamiliar due to the urgent tone he was using. _"Jay's been hurt! One of the Serpentine managed to hit Jay with it's spear. My calculations determine that his lacerations will need stitches."_

With that encouragement, Nya quickly turned to Lloyd. "Llyod! Get some clean towels and bring to me in the med bay!"

Llyod raced as fast as his feet could carry him. He skidded into the bathroom, nearly slamming into the shower stall. He even dared bring Kai's "special towel", knowing the red-clad ninja would not mind if it was to help Jay.

He darted down the stairs of The Bounty, and made his way to the med bay, where Nya was preparing a bed, like one you would find in a hospital. It had a clean sheets, and a shiny roller table next to it lined with needles, thread, surgical gloves, disinfectant, cotton balls, and a needle full of a clear substance which he guessed was morphine. Nya looked up when he arrived with the towels. She put them on the bed.

Then, she looked him in the eye. "Lloyd, I want you to stay out of here. Go to your room. Don't come out, no matter what."

Lloyd happily obeyed.

 **~)0(~**

When he was allowed to come out, he went immediately to the med bay. He was greeted by an unfamiliar sight. The three other ninjas were by or around Jay's bed, but the strange thing was that they were in complete silence. Not a word. Their faces were so cold and solemn that they did not look like the Ninja he knew. The Ninja he knew were loud, always making noise (unfortunately, even in sleep) and smiling. Usually, the job of filling the silence and making crude jokes that were so bad, that you smiled at their stupidness fell on Jay's shoulders.

Speaking of the Lightning Ninja, he lay in bed. His skin was pale, and he was unconscious from blood loss. His left sleeve was rolled up to reveal an angry red line on his upper arm, marked with neat, precise stitches at regular intervals. There was a smiley face band-aid on the crook of his arm. The cheeriness of the band-aid did not match the mood in the room. That must've been where he got the morphine.

The towels and the pair of surgical gloves were thrown in a plastic bag for disposal, stained red with blood.

Lloyd's eyes searched for the single female of the crew. She was sitting in the corner, not looking up when he approached.

"He's going to be fine," she said softly. "He just needs time to rest and recover." Lloyd nodded, even though he was 70% sure she couldn't see it. He sat next to her, with a whole new respect for her. None of the other Ninja, besides Zane, was allowed to see Jay when he was injured. All that blood… Lloyd made a new resolve. He wanted to be more like Nya, to do what others could not in a time of need.

 **~)0(~**

 **You guys didn't expect the Ninja not to get hurt in the slightest? Well, this is what I think would've happened. I had Lloyd go to his room because, well, this is a T rated fic, right? Anyways, this is my idea of how Nya should be looked at. She should be respected.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!**

" **See" you next time,**

 **-MajorCartooniac**


End file.
